Commercial aircraft, such as the Airbus A320 or Boeing 737, are typically constructed from modular components; the size, weight and construction of which are dictated by many considerations, including fuselage dimensions, aesthetics and safety. Many of these requirements are imposed by law or regulation. Aircraft components, such as overhead stowage compartments, seats, lavatories, galleys, lighting systems, etc. are all required to function within strictly confined spaces.
Manufacturers of aircraft are constantly refining interior aircraft designs to achieve more comfort and utility for passengers and crew within carrier-imposed restraints on cost, weight, maintenance down-time, and safety. Commercial passenger aircraft generally include galleys for use by the crew for storing food and the like and lavatories for use by the crew and passengers.
Lavatories and galleys on commercial aircraft have traditionally been separate monuments. Each structure is isolated in terms of structure, plumbing, electric power, and geometry. Lavatories and galleys are arranged and installed in aircraft separately.
A typical lavatory has a rectangular footprint, a toilet, and a sink. It usually has four composite panel walls, which may be molded to fit the curvature of the plane, and a ceiling with built in lighting. The lavatory monument secured to the aircraft via various tie-rods and brackets, and is designed to independently conform to FAA loading standards.
A typical galley also has a rectangular footprint. Space is allocated for food service carts, as well as standard “galley inserts,” such as ovens, coffee makers, chillers, and storage containers. The monument is secured to the aircraft via various tie-rods and brackets, and is designed to independently conform to FAA loading standards.